entropicvoidfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat
Combat in Entropic Void is a cross between standard ARPGs like Diablo and full 3D games like Guild Wars 2. Movement is controlled via the W A S D keys. Your character faces the mouse cursor. To attack, use LMB for a quick primary attack and RMB for a slower secondary attack. By using your two attacks in a specific order, you can achieve combos with added effects. Attacking Each weapon has two attacks: a faster primary attack (LMB) and a slower but more powerful secondary attack (RMB). Each weapon type has its own attacks, which are all listed on the weapons page. If you are dual-wielding two one-handed weapons, your primary attack will use your main hand weapon's primary attack and your secondary attack will use your offhand weapon's secondary attack. Each weapon also has a primary and secondary "effect", which is an effect added on to certain combos. You can attack while moving with any weapon, but you cannot attack while sprinting (attacking while sprinting will cancel the sprint). Certain skills or combos will force you to be stationary. Since secondary attacks are slower than primaries, and dual wielding gives you weapons that can have different attack speeds, the proper way to think of attack speed is this: each attack has an animation length. You cannot attack again until the current animation finishes (you can press the attack button before the animation finishes to queue it, of course, and dodging or using a skill will break the queue). Combos By using your primary and secondary attacks in certain combinations, you can achieve combos, which allow you to increase your damage output, add weapon effects, or combine dodges with attacks to fight more efficiently. Some combos can be looped; that is, they can be repeated indefinitely. After any attack, you should have a 1-1.5? second window to start your next attack; after that, the combo is reset. Taking damage will not break your combo, but being shocked, stunned, or knocked down will. The possible combos are listed below; the notation is: P=Primary attack, S=Secondary attack, D=Dodge, ()=repeatable component *Flurry **P-P-P **Quick burst of attacks, with the third adding the primary weapon effect. ***Note: this does not attack faster than normal, nor does it deal more damage; it is the most basic combo, intended to allow you to easily apply your primary weapon effect. *Fluid Strike **D-S **Start winding up while dodging, allowing your secondary attack to go off quicker than usual. ***Note: this simply allows you to start your secondary attack animation while dodging; normally, animations cannot *Tempo **P-P-S **Hit twice, then hit again, with the third hit adding the secondary weapon effect. ***Note: like Flurry, this combo is simply a quick easy way to get your secondary weapon effect. *Whirling Strike **(D-P) **Spin, attacking while dodging, adding the primary weapon effect. ***Note: like Fluid Strike, you will start your attack animation near the end of your dodge. While this is repeatable, there is a small window while attacking where you are not in a dodge state and can be hit. In addition, you will run out of stamina before you can repeat this too many times. *Bruiser **S-S **Attack twice, with the second hit adding the secondary weapon effect. ***Note: like Flurry and Tempo, this is simply a quick way to get the secondary weapon effect. *Flank **P-P-D-S **Attack, dodge, and finish with a powerful secondary weapon effect. ***Note: like Fluid Strike, your final attack will begin while still dodging. *Onslaught **S-(P) **One powerful hit, followed by faster than normal basic attacks. ***Note: this combo will prevent you from moving after you begin the repeatable portion. Animation length for your primary attacks is reduced by 33%. *Barrage **S-D-(P-P) **Hit hard, then evade the counter and unleash a flurry of attacks, every other one adding the primary weapon effect. ***Note: this combo will prevent you from moving after beginning the repeatable portion. Category:Game Mechanics